


A Journey for Friends and Lovers

by Shipper2166



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Background Linny, Background Wolfstar, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Losers club in Ilvermorny, M/M, Pennymort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper2166/pseuds/Shipper2166
Summary: IT and Harry Potter crossover
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Pennywise/Voldemort
Kudos: 9





	1. Kudos

Okay, so if this fic sounds interesting and I get 2 kudos on this, I will write this fic


	2. Alrighty!!

Alright all you wonderful people! Today I will begin writing this fic, and should have the first chapter in about a week. I get my laptop taken away a lot, so my posting schedule won’t be regular, but it will be about once a week. I’m excited to write this!!

also, comment whether or not I should make another fic, non-crossover, where Draco is a Ravenclaw instead of slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n Alright, so for POV, it is going to go between Ben, Beverly, Draco, and Harry. Every chapter will alternate between Hogwarts and Ilvermorny characters (until they all meet that is) So what I mean is ch. 1 is the POV of Daco, and Ch. 2 will be Beverly, Ch. 3 will be Harry, Ch. 4 will be Ben, then repeat. 

**Draco**

The sound of footsteps in the murky water echoed through the strange tunnel. 

“W-who’s there!” Draco cried out, his voice echoing back multiple times. Something—someone?— laughed behind him, and Draco fell to the ground with a small  _ splash  _ of the water. 

—About 7 months earlier—

“Mister Malfoy?” Draco snapped back into focus. He had been gazing into space for all of class, since Divination is in all honesty, a useless subject. But as a Malfoy, it was his responsibility to take as many courses as possible, and get at the top of each one. The stupid Gryffindor Granger always beat him though…

Draco didn’t like being a Malfoy, despite what others believe. But he had to wear his ‘mask’. People couldn’t know that every time he says his father will hear about something, his father never heard of it. His father hits Draco with his cane instead. 

But the Malfoy’s are supposed to be the perfect, dark, pure blood family. 

“What do you see in your teacup?” Trelawny said, shuffling to his side. He could hear the Gryffindor muggle-born girl, who was sitting behind him, fighting down laughter. Trelawny turned her interest from the blonde to the girl. 

“What do you find so amusing dear girl?” She said, her voice coming across as a whisper. 

“It looks like a clown!” She said, dying over her own laughter. 

Draco was confused.  _ What the bloody hell is a clown…? _ Probably just some muggle thing. Muggle studies was the one class his father would never approve of him taking, despite it being one that he had wanted to take so badly. 

Draco never wanted to be such an arse to Potter and his friends, but Slytherins are always watching. Always waiting for him to mess up, so they can report his every imperfection to his father. The Malfoy Mask couldn’t even be removed in his dorm room, which he shared with Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. One friend, and two… people who his father commanded he befriend. They’re more like loyal subjects than they are friends and companions.

“No, little girl. In this teacup, there is… the alligator! Someone close to you will hurt you in the future, dear boy…”

_ Not a surprise  _ Draco thought, fighting against how much he wanted to roll his eyes. 

“And… and Angel! Good fortune with love will come your way!” This time, Draco couldn’t help but laugh a bit. 

_ Who the hell would believe that one Trelawny! Maybe find something more likely, like me getting another Howler from father. _

He wasn’t the only one who was laughing. Draco could see Potter and Weasel on the other side of the room with their hands pressed over their mouths, trying to suppress their laughter. 

“Sorry, professor, but, as usual, I don’t believe your inner eye is working quite well. I mean, you predicted Potter would die soon every week, and I haven’t seen any action yet!” 

Surprisingly, the whole class laughed.  _ Since when the hell did anyone laugh at something I said…?! _

“No, dear, I believe  _ your  _ Inner Eye is malfunctioning!” Did this woman really have the nerve to insult him? 

A chorus of ‘Ooh’s came from around the class, and Draco heard Granger sigh and mutter something about standards and stupid class. 

“Then what’s in  _ your  _ teacup, professor?” Draco said, his voices edged with mock-innocence. Normally he’d just flat out threaten the teacher, but he wanted to keep the audience he had. 

The woman looked shocked, as she stammered, “I… I am much beyond teacup reading!” 

Draco smirked. “Then why don’t you read a crystal ball for us, professor?” He drawled. 

Trelawny was doing a terrible job masking her anger. “One cannot summon their Inner Eye to read a crystal ball on command!” She screeched. 

Draco simply blinked at her. “Isn’t that what you have us do, professor?” This reminder must have snapped something in the Gryffindor girl behind him, because she jumped out of her velvet chair and began yelling about how useless and stupid this class was. 

Draco didn’t attempt to hide his smirk. Watching Potter’s trio lose their temper was always fun. He glanced over at Potter and Weasley. They were staring at the entrance where their friend had just walked out of, and started laughing. Soon, most of the class, apart from some mortified looking Ravenclaws, started laughing as well. Draco took everyone’s distraction to his advantage and slipped out as well.

The blonde was making his way down to the dungeons to lay in his currently empty dorm, when he saw the flash of someone’s black robe disappear around a corner. 

Draco was not a Gryffindor, so instead of investigating like an idiot, he continued his way to the common room, checking behind his shoulder every so often to make sure he wasn’t being followed. 

Slytherins are brave, they just would rather save their own arses than risking everything for some stupid adventure. 

Despite the fact that Draco didn’t go looking for the person, the person found him. The world began spinning around in flashes of color, then he fell to the ground with a thud. Something heavy landed on his head, and everything went black.

A/N I promised a chapter so I’m INCREDIBLY sorry that this is SO SHORT my laptop actually broke so I wrote this on my phone!! I saw how many views (well AO3 calls them hits but eh) this got so I didn’t want to disappoint anyone by not giving you a chapter. Next chapter will be Draco POV as well since this was extremely short. I promise my chapters are normally longer than this! I am working on multiple fics at once, as well as trying to get a new laptop. I might not update for more than a week. I’m so sorry!!

Also, I do this on my other fics, I’m going to ask a question! 

Are you a Hogwarts or Ilvermorny student? Name your house no matter which school you attend. I’m a Hogwarts student, 4th year Slytherin! I’m the only Slytherin of my year who is hopelessly terrible at Potions. I prefer Ancient Runes and Transfiguration. I’m decent at defense against the dark arts, but I don’t like that class whatsoever. 


End file.
